


Snakes and Shields

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Blood and Injury, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Monsters, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, divergence from medusa lore, medusa lore, medusa!Baz, monster fucking, perseus!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: Medusa has been cursed for what seems like eternity when a new hero walks into the temple and upends his entire morose existence. The gods are petty, quest instructions are mere guidelines, and sometimes the guy that's supposed to kill you is the one who saves you.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Snakes and Shields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/gifts).



> Here I am with more of my Greek Mythology bullshit! XD This time featuring Simon Snow and Baz Grimm-Pitch. This Medusa AU is something that @sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire has been asking for and I'm honored to be able to whip it together. 
> 
> I really tried to keep in the spirit of the Greek Mythology with this and hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd also like to note that the blood and violence is actually pretty minimal but I wanted to warn of it in the tags. Also, the only rape is what's involved in the Medusa lore and is not explicit.

The pitter patter of rain had ceased days ago, but there was still the echo of dripping water from a spot in the infernal ceiling that never seemed to go away. Moist, dark, and barely warm - that was the prison where he found himself languishing day in and day out with no reprieve in sight. It had been decades since he had last attempted to pray to the gods. They were deaf to him now anyway.

Echos of the heavy slide of scales and muscles dragging along the stone floors were a constant friend now, and the dark creature sighed wearily. He glanced at the frozen statue to his left, a young soldier who had been out to prove himself a man, and felt the ache in his chest grow. Today was not a day of anger, but of grief. The boy had been young, barely even old enough to consider thoughts of a family and he had squandered it by facing off a cursed creature with a reputation of nothing but death and ugliness.

Ugly.

It was not a word that had been used to describe him as a young mortal. He had been vibrant, confident, and alluring. There had been whispers about him attracting the attention of the gods and even rumors that he himself was a son of Zeus. It had been flattering, but his aunt had warned him that getting caught up in those foolish words would lead to doom.

Unfortunately, she had been right.

The creature moaned softly in pain, a raw emotional wound that would not heal and perhaps never could. There was no release from this entrapment, no end to this hellish existence but by the end of an angry sword. It didn't seem fair, not after what he'd already gone through.

Clawed hands clutched at his face, still smooth and beautiful no matter how many times he tried to gouge and scrape at it. It was salt in the wound to have this face remain intact when the rest of him was so horribly disfigured. The thick tail coiled protectively around his shuddering figure as he wept again. His existence was pointless and the afterlife would only bring more pain whenever he finally crossed over because he had no one to pay his fare to Charon and no one to care anymore.

All of his family was long dead now. He missed his mother and father, his aunt and his sisters...he missed the taste of sweet fruit and the savory stews that warmed his belly and heart. He missed listening to the sea and feeling the warmth of sand against the bottoms of his feet.

A clatter of rocks from outside the abandoned temple caught the dark creature's attention and a soft chorus of hisses echoed around his face as all the snakes jerked to attention. Someone was coming.

Dropping his clawed hands and wiping at the angry welts left behind from the tear streaks, he slithered forward tried to gauge who was coming. Early on in his punishment the creature had attempted to just lie still and let the mortals kill him but he found that the gods were as creative as they were cruel - he had a magically induced compulsion to put up a fight anytime a mortal entered the boundaries of the temple. Athena was a wise and cunning goddess and the depth of her curse reflected that well.

He would not be allowed rest or an easy end to this. It would be an end brought by blood and pain.

Silver eyes watched as a young man stepped into the temple with a confident stride and eyes that were darting around as he looked for danger. The creature's slithering movement was loud in his own ears but decades of experience told him that the mortals did not hear him half as well as he heard himself. They were always surprised when he struck, and somehow the prowess of his attacks must have spread to other mortals because the nervousness of those eyes were in direct contrast to the confidence of those feet.

This mortal was beautiful, something that he couldn't say about all mortals that passed his way. This one had loose bronze curls atop his head and smooth cheeks that looked like they had never managed a beard yet. Blue eyes easily seen from even this distance glanced around cautiously and the dark creatures could feel his cheeks flush at the thought of those eyes looking into his own. Unfortunately, he was immediately reminded of what always happens when someone looks into his eyes. The mortal would be cursed and dead, never to be his.

The hissing around his ears got a little louder as his agitation increased. It would be better to get this over sooner rather than later, so he dropped down a level from the ruined architecture and slithered forward with a speed that defied his considerable bulk. Each step the mortal took echoed as he moved further into the temple and he emitted a soft huff when he hefted up the heavy looking shield in preparation for the blows that would soon come.

The creature rolled his eyes at the futility of the gesture.

In all his years of torment he'd never had a mortal last longer than five minutes in battle with him. They all succumbed to the stone sooner rather than later and there was nothing in this mortal that indicated he would be any different. Maybe when the battle was over he could weep over the shameful and pointless loss of another promising existence.

While the young man had bare thread clothes and scuffed sandals, his shield was glimmering unnaturally with a golden sheen and the creature wondered if the shield was made entirely out of the rare metal or if the man had just coated the surface of the item in it. In addition, this man had a beautiful sword that looked like it belonged on display to be worshipped and adored forever. It had a solid ivory handle that gleamed along with the shimmery mother-of-pearl embellishments etched into it. The blade itself was thin and perfectly honed to a deadly degree. This was a weapon made to kill, regardless of how beautiful it was.

The man was going to try to end his life with that great weapon, one that looked like it might even be something that had been passed down by the gods. If that was the case, did that mean the gods wanted to finally get rid of him and his curse? Were they having mercy on him? Or were they having a good laugh at his expense?

It was hard to tell from the way that this man moved. It was as if he was moving with purpose and calmness, but his eyes were also wide and shifty as he glanced for any hint of the guardian of these ruins.

Medusa, the Guardian.

That's what he was called now. Wrongly associated with the Gorgon sisters because of the snakes sprouted from his head, he was also a mortal but only if killed by a weapon. Time could not touch him otherwise and it was not the first time that the dark creature wondered at this cruelty. Guarding the ruins of a temple that had not been worshipped in since the day it was desecrated by Poseidon, it was nonsensical. What was there left to guard? He had begged for protection only to receive nothing but a curse.

Coiling his muscles as he prepared to strike, Medusa felt the hopelessness again. One more death on his hands - he'd probably soon earn a trip to Tartarus if he hadn't already. Claws at the ready and scowl in place, he opted for the aggressive attack and sprung out from behind a crumbling pillar. The sound of claws scraping against metal screeched through the temple and Medusa immediately whipped his tail out to swipe the human's feet out from under him. Shockingly, the man reacted immediately and leapt over the massive tail and jumped back a distance, scrambling to keep the shield over his face to protect his eyes.

Medusa hissed angrily and struck out again with his claws, trying to knock that shield away to no avail. The human was strong! Never one to back down, the cursed creature launched his whole body at the shield and human, bowling them completely over. A scream of pain ripped through his throat as that beautiful sword sunk into the portion of tail he had attempted to constrict the man in and Medusa leapt back and inspected the damage.

Blood! He was actually bleeding!

"You piece of shit!" he hissed, angry at both himself and the human.

"You can talk?" the human gasped through heavy breaths.

"Of course!" Medusa growled.

The muscles ached as he moved, but there was no real choice. He had to kill the human. With a roar he forced himself to strike forward, fangs and claws bared and ready for blood. The sword was jabbing out blindly, making it hard for Medusa to get in close and after a few close calls he decided to slink back into the shadows and prepare for a sneak attack. This temple was his domain and he could toy with this human for as long as was necessary.

Human feet shuffled nervously as the man spun in circles and tried to keep his head down. He was never going to win that way. Throwing his voice in a way that street charlatans could, Medusa watched as the human looked off in the wrong direction. He slithered up quickly behind the man and as he prepared to launch himself he noticed something unexpected.

His reflection!

Silver eyes caught the blue ones in a haze of golden reflection and Medusa tried to jerk himself backwards and out of reach of the blade that was now spinning in his direction. Fear rocked through his body at the realization that this was probably the end for him. Tricked by a human and seeing his horrifying reflection for the first time since he was cursed with this body. The temple was always too dark, too dank, and ruined to offer much hope of a visible reflection and for many years he had hoped that he would never have to see what he looked like.

As the seconds slipped by he studied that reflection, such a cruel and twisted version of what he had once been and he would have wept save for the pain blossoming across his neck. He would die in this form and only ever be remembered as the poor wretch whose rape by Poseidon disgusted the goddess of wisdom so much that she cursed him. Poseidon would be remembered for many things, least of all his part in the story of poor, wretched, godless Medusa.

Blood splattered to the ground, running down his green and purple chest before rolling over the scales that sprouted from his pelvis and down the length of his tail. Clawed hands automatically reached up to staunch the flow of blood, but it was useless.

"I...this doesn't seem very fair," the human stuttered. Medusa wanted to spit curses at the blasted human but feared that the effort of doing so would only detach his head from his body faster. "Um, here, are you allergic to anything?"

"What?!" Medusa hissed in annoyance.

The human was slowly backing up towards him, eyeing the reflection nervously and clumsily holding out a flask.

"This has some kind of special herbal potion that could help that, I think. If you're not allergic."

Taking a deep breath and finding that he still had the capacity to breathe, Medusa began inspecting the wound a bit more carefully. There was a clean slice completely across his throat, but shockingly it wasn't very deep. The neck was full of blood vessels and always bled easily so the wound was definitely bleeding quite a bit but perhaps not as desperately as he had thought.

A scaly hand snatched the flask from the human and poured the potion over his neck. At this point dying by anaphylactic shock would be a mercy.

The human was shuffling a little closer, still looking nervous but also looking...concerned. It didn't make any sense and made the creature more angry. His hiss of pain from the bubbling burn of the potion made the man recoil a little, but he stood his ground like a good hero would. It was ridiculous and somewhat endearing at the same time which only made it even more ridiculous. He was a foul dark creature cursed to kill and always be feared! Not to be treated like an angry cat!

"Stop looking at me like that," Medusa finally hissed, trying his best to glare at the man.

The reflection didn't quite convey it as well as eye-to-eye contact did. It was a petrifying glare, okay?!

"I'm trying to help, bastard," the man growled back, an unhappy curl turning downwards on his lips. "You could be headless right now if I hadn't pulled back."

"You-!!!"

Medusa sputtered in rage and shock as he tried to decide how best to eviscerate this man. How dare he presume that he had _saved_ Medusa's pitiful life and even worse, how dare he not follow through with the murder!

"You don't look too happy about not being dead," the man observed.

"I should kill you right now!" Medusa shouted in response. "You arrogant thing! You should have killed me when you had that chance!"

"Okay, okay, no need for drama," the human sighed and Medusa felt a delirious laughter bubble in this throat. "Since you can talk, maybe we can just sort this out and avoid anyone dying?"

Medusa froze and looked a bit uncertain. Wasn't this man's whole purpose to kill him? Wasn't that why he was here? It was the only reason anyone had ever come before.

"Sort what out?" he asked curiously, tail coiling around his body protectively. The wound at his throat was still burning but miraculously it seemed like the potion had staved off the flow of blood.

"This is so fucking weird having to talk with my back to you," the man sighed. "I feel so rude."

"Then turn around," Medusa responded in bemusement.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'd rather not die."

"It was worth a shot."

"Whatever. So, should I call you Mr. Medusa?"

"Ugh, gods no. Just Medusa is fine."

"Okay then. Hello Medusa. Weird to introduce myself after we attempted to kill each other, but here we are. My name is Simon."

"Why are you here?" Medusa asked in exasperation.

"Well, I've unfortunately gotten myself in kind of a pickle. There's a princess, her name is Agatha by the way, and she's going to be sacrificed to a sea creature called the Kraken soon and the only way that I can defeat the Kraken is by turning it to stone with your head."

Medusa stared at that handsome reflection in even more bewilderment.

"How did you even get involved in all of that?"

"Well...it's a long story. Do you have the time?" The dark creature gestured to the ruins he lived in and all the statues of previously defeated foes. "Okay, you obviously don't have much else to do."

The dark creature listened on in amazement as the human ( _Simon_ ) told him about the unfortunate events that led to his current head-hunting position. An illegitimate son of Zeus (who wasn't these days?), foretold to kill his grandfather, tried to keep his mother from being courted by an unscrupulous man, getting tricked to promising to bring Medusa's head as a gift to said unscrupulous man, and coming across a poor princess who was promised off to some fool prince before she was put in the position of being sacrificed to the Kraken because of her mother's prideful words.

Medusa stared incredulously at him as he finally finished with a heavy sigh.

"The gods are still such a fucking mess," he muttered with a shake of his head and a chorus of agreeing hisses from his reptilian companions swaying around his head. "And you mortals are too! Fucking Zeus..."

"He does do a lot of that," Simon laughed and the silvery eyes rolled in annoyance. "So, I was just thinking that..."

"That what?" Medusa snapped. "I'm still not seeing how you and I _talking_ are supposed to fix any of your or my problems."

Simon offered a crooked smile and Medusa felt the strangest sensation bubbling up his chest and tickling against his cheeks. Was he... _blushing_?!

"Well, I've promised to bring your head and I have to keep my promises, _but_....um, it's not like they said I couldn't bring the rest of you with your head."

Reptilian eyes blinked several times.

"Wait...what?"

"I mean, what's keeping you here in this temple?" Simon pressed. "Why couldn't you just come with me? You could still turn the Kraken to stone and I still have to bring you to that bastard trying to marry my mother, but you don't have to stay with him either! I could take you wherever you want to go afterwards! We could find a nice warm island for you or something."

Medusa bristled. "An island so that you can hide me away?!"

"What?! No!" Simon sputtered, catching himself before he glanced over his shoulder. "Islands are for _vacations_! Fun! Not eternal damnation! That's Tartarus."

"I know what Tartarus is," he hissed, wrapping arms around himself protectively and sinking into his thick coils a bit. This was a lot!

From the moment he'd been cursed and left in the ruins of the temple he'd just assumed that he was beholden to stay in this place for the duration of his punishment. He had dreamed of leaving, of course, but had never actually considered it. And where would he go? He couldn't actually see anyone without killing them and there would always be those who would come after him for his head. It hadn't seemed like a better option, even in his escapist fantasies.

A tentative hand touched his shoulder and Medusa jerked his head up in shock to see the human awkwardly leaning back in barely kept balance to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I was sort of given a special bag to keep your head in that would keep you from turning everyone into stone, but I was thinking that I could probably cut it up into a blindfold or something. You wouldn't be able to see, but...you'd get to feel the breeze and smell the sea, and even feel the warmth of the sun. Wouldn't you like that better than staying in this dingy place?"

The excited chorus of hisses around his head revealed his feelings on the matter before he could muster the words. Another blush burned on his cheeks, this one of embarrassment.

"It...might work."

The human's face lit up in excitement and Medusa found himself shyly hiding more of himself behind his aching coils.

"Okay, pour some more of that potion on your tail where I stabbed you. Sorry about that, by the way! And I'll get to work on the blindfold."

And just like that, the human dropped his shield and settled his butt on the temple floor to hack at the cloth of the bag with his sword. Medusa watched on in amusement at the clumsy motions while he tended to his wound and soon enough he moved forward to help the poor wretch. Simon didn't even flinch at the sound of his slithering and Medusa wondered at that.

Wasn't he afraid that Medusa could betray him now and turn him to stone with a simple move? Didn't he think that Medusa could rip out his throat and not even bother with the stone-turning thing?

"Ah, perfect! Will you hold this up for me, Medusa? And close your eyes, because I'm the one with the sword and I don't want to accidentally take off one of your fingers."

Without hesitation Medusa complied and then froze in shock at his own actions. The man could be tricking him! It would be easy to strike the death blow now while he was open and vulnerable and his cursed body winced in preparation for more pain. The ripping of cloth echoed off the stone walls and the human gave a pleased hum.

Warm human hands settled over his cold ones, their heat almost scorching. Medusa couldn't remember the last time he'd even felt another person's softness outside of a few quick blows before their death. These hands were careful with him as they took the cloth and he could clearly feel the heat radiating from the man's body nearby as Simon worked at whatever he was doing to make the blindfold.

"Is it okay if I put it on you now?" Simon asked politely.

"I...suppose so."

"Okay, lean down a bit so that I can reach you better," Simon instructed before stepping right up almost against Medusa's chest. The creature took a quick inhale and tried to be very still as he leaned forward what he hoped was an appropriate amount. "Alright little darlings," the human baby-talked, "no biting Simon while he does this up, okay?"

"This is very strange, Simon," Medusa blurted out. The man was speaking to his snake hair! It was a very strange day!

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe I'm just used to strange things," he replied conversationally as he worked the ends of the blindfold together.

His scent was strong and almost inviting, sending a pleasurable thrum through the creature's body. He'd never felt arousal in this form before and it was disorienting. This body was a cursed one meant only for destruction and pain! It was not built for...whatever Simon was doing to him right now! And why in Tartarus did he have to stand so close, his arms practically wrapping around Medusa's bare shoulders?!

"Are you almost finished?" he gritted out.

"Yeah...well, we might not be able to really tell if it's a good fit with as dark as it is in here. Here, take my hand and I'll guide you out of the temple."

Medusa nearly jumped out of his skin as those fingers entwined with his own but Simon was insistent and dragged him forward. The smell of the air changed as they drew closer to the temple doors and Medusa felt himself panicking. What if there was another extra curse should he ever try to leave the place? What if he would turn to stone himself? Would this be worth it?

It was a beheading or another potential death, neither of which seemed like good options. He could kill this man right now and be free of both choices, free to remain as he had for the long years he'd been here. The fear was seizing him up, his hand tightening painfully around the mortal's and he found that his own breath was coming in short bursts.

"It's okay, Medusa," Simon muttered softly.

"What?" Medusa snapped back at him in aggravation.

"It's okay to be scared," he explained nonplussed. "I'm always a bit nervous when I do something for the first time. But honestly, I think we'll be fine. Athena herself gave me this shield, so she knew what I was doing."

"I'm sure she didn't know that you intended on dragging me out of this wretched place!" Medusa hissed, trying to jerk his hand away.

The damned demi-god wouldn't relinquish his hold.

"I honestly don't care what she thought I was going to do or anyone else." His voice was almost petulant, like a spoiled only child, and it might have brought a smile to Medusa's lips if he hadn't been so frightened. "I'm a son of Zeus and it's not like she has permission to hurt me. I won't let her do anything to you either, okay?"

"Ha! Such bragging words from a worthless half-god!" Medusa sneered. "Of course, all the gods of Olympus should bow to your almighty powers, Simon the Chosen One!"

Simon sighed.

"You being a bastard is not going to keep me from dragging your scaly ass out there, okay? I'm trying to be _nice_ but I can be mean too if it would help you feel better about the situation."

Medusa took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. They hadn't already been struck dead by any of the gods so things were already looking good. Also, he was usually caught up in the compulsive blood lust, but the moment that this human talked to him it seemed like that haze of violence had been lifted. Maybe it was because he was talking to a demi-god? A blessed demi-god at that?

"I'm...scared," he admitted.

A soft hand cupped his face and Medusa whimpered as he leaned into the tender gesture. By the gods it had been so long!

"I'm right here with you, Medusa, okay?"

Slithering out into the light of day for the first time in his sorry existence hand-in-hand with a brash and reckless demi-god was enough to make the cursed being weep.

*****

"Well...that could have gone better."

Medusa laughed loudly at the tone of his friend's voice. They'd just come from the disastrous banquet of the suitor who was trying to seduce Simon's mother. The man had claimed that Medusa wasn't really the one cursed by the gods and instead another gorgon. Simon had snatched off the blindfold and the man had gaped in shock only moments before being turned into stone himself, that ridiculous moustache on his face immortalized for eternity.

"You act like you didn't enjoy seeing that fool turn to stone!" he teased before leaning towards the sound of that mouth breathing and nudging his shoulder against the smooth human one.

"Okay, that part was great, but it's so hard not to turn and look at you when you're being all badass like that!"

"Simon, you're so pathetic," Medusa snickered.

"C'mon, Medusa! You can't blame a guy for wanting to see those beautiful eyes without turning to stone!"

Heat burned on the creature's cheeks as he glanced towards where he assumed the Mediterranean Sea was. The blindfold had become a staple in their travels and he was used to doing without his vision for the most part.

"You should stop saying things like that, son of Zeus," Medusa sighed softly. The snakes that had replaced his once glorious hair were making pleased little hisses at the warmth in the breeze.

A hand slipped in his, fingers slowly and intentionally threading with his. It was more than enough to make the dark creature's heart race.

"Stop saying what?" Simon asked softly. "That you're beautiful?"

"Don't." There was silence between them for a moment, enough for the ache in Medusa's chest to stutter his breath and the tears to well up. "You can't keep giving me this useless hope," he finally whispered.

"What makes you think it's hopeless?" Simon demanded, as petulant as ever. "I think that I've made it pretty clear how I feel about you. We've spent weeks together fighting off seemingly all the fucking monsters on the planet, a suitor to my mother included! I've always trusted you and I've always had your back!"

Medusa shook his head and pulled his hand away.

"Nothing can come of this, Simon! I know that you're foolhardy, but don't be a fool!"

"I'm not!" Simon protested.

Medusa snorted. "What, would you lie with something like me? Be with an abomination like me that was cursed to misery because of the lusts of another?"

Hands snatched his wrists tightly and almost painfully.

"Of course I would lie with you!" Simon blurted out without an ounce of shame. "Who wouldn't?" Medusa winced at the memory of the last time he was bedded and Simon groaned before stuttering, "I-I-I mean, not like _that_ , but I mean, I would obviously ask permission, and..."

"I'm a monster," Medusa pressed, trying to make sure that Simon understood exactly what he was saying. "An actual monster. With scales, fangs, a tail, and even snakes all over my head. A complete monster."

One hand moved up to stroke at the stupidly smitten head snakes. "I like these darlings too, Medusa. And it's not like I'm blind. I can see you, all of you, and I can't imagine wanting anyone else."

"You...you make no sense, Simon," Medusa whimpered.

This man was tempting him beyond his ability to refuse.

"You make perfect sense to me and that's all that matters."

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and this time Simon didn't even hesitate before lunging up and claiming a kiss from that mouth. Medusa took the kiss greedily and offered up his own lusty ones into that shameless mouth. Simon licked into the taller creature's mouth, not hesitating to run his teeth over those fangs and relishing the whimpers and moans he was rewarded with.

Clawed hands struggled to be careful as he clutched at the demi-god in his arms and pulled him closer and into the coil of his tail. Those human hands were not as hesitant and freely roamed over the naked torso, teasing at the scales along his waist and interspersed over his shoulders and back. Simon laughed as he pushed forward with more strength than a regular human could and took the two of them down to the warm grass.

They continued kissing and tugging at each other, as if pressing hard enough against each other could actually unite them into one very contented person. Simon peppered kisses over the blindfold and even over the mouths of the excited head snakes. They were absolutely thrilled and Medusa wondered if he should be jealous of sharing the attention of those lips or not. Those lips were back on his before he could think too long on that and he was brought back to the Elysian bliss of affection.

Medusa moaned as his tail slid up against the backs of those thick thighs, teasing at the hem of the tunic. Simon responded by tugging the tunic over his head and tossing it off to Hades knows where. That simple piece of cloth hadn't been much in the way of protecting the man's modesty but now things felt a lot heavier and more real. Simon ran his hands over the shimmery green and purple scales of the tail as it wrapped around his body intimately. Medusa didn't really know what he was doing as he'd never attempted any kind of intimacy with this body before but there was a strange sense of instinct that he followed along with. Simon's body was lifted by the muscles of the tail until they were kissing again, locked in each other's arms and being surrounded by the rippling and shuddering tail.

Simon tossed his head back and groaned loudly as he ground down against flesh that had never been exposed before and Medusa felt the tears prick in the corners of his eyes with the overwhelming sensations. It was as if his whole body was taking in Simon and contracting around him in a pleasurable dance of receiving and giving, shuddering and releasing, until they were almost incoherent with the pleasure.

"M-medusa," Simon panted. "G-give me a se- oooh, gods! A second, okay?" The body in his reptilian grasp twisted and writhed for a moment adjusting and leaning forward before huffing a response. "Lean over my back, okay?"

The creature responded with obedience, feeling the shift in how their bodies aligned and swearing with the pressure of impending release.

"It's...I don't..."

"Just hold out for a little longer, okay?" Simon panted. "Take off the blindfold and look forward."

Reaching forward and feeling for certain that Simon was not looking back over his shoulders, Medusa obeyed the request and when he looked forward was struck with the most beautiful scene.

Propped up against a tree was Athena's golden shield, still as perfectly polished as ever and mirroring back their intertwined bodies. Simon was looking right up at him and the expression in those eyes was so adoring that Medusa was immediately lost in the haze of pleasure and peace. He cried out against the tsunami of climax, writhing against that firm backside and whimpering at the feeling of release. He slumped heavily over the demi-god's back and hoped that the deity in the man was enough to keep him from suffocating under the weight of his body.

Simon shuddered and reached his arm up and back to wrap around Medusa's shoulders as he rode through his own orgasm. Medusa took deep shaking breaths as the overwhelming emotions reared up again, the realization of what they had done and how he felt absolutely no regrets. This cursed body had not been made for loving and he hadn't ever really considered if it could perform in such a function before he met Simon. To have the proof of their affections so shamelessly smeared between them was unbelievable even as he wrapped his arms around that heaving torso and felt the slickness against his surprisingly sensitive scales.

"Are you okay?" Simon murmured dreamily.

Medusa looked back up again at the reflection and felt the warmth burn against his cheeks at the image reflected back at him. He could see the flush along the man's shoulders and could imagine the blush highlighting those lovely cheeks. Everything was gold in that reflection, even those blue eyes, but it was still more than he could have ever hoped for. The face reflected back at him looked sated and soft, eyes drooping a little more than usual and a smile that was crooked and wide.

He leaned forward and pressed kisses along the back of that freckled neck, enjoying the salty taste of sweat. Simon giggled breathlessly as the tail continued to squeeze and loosen around him happily, enjoying the sensation of having a lover to wrap in his coils.

"I don't know that I've ever been better, Simon," he whispered against the freckled neck.

Simon sighed and reached behind himself with the other arm so that both were wrapped around the dark creature's neck. A few of the head snakes were seemingly nuzzling against the demi-god and he lazily kissed them and nuzzled against their intruding snouts.

"Son of Grimm," an unfamiliar voice rang out, "you have a bad habit of fornicating around possessions of mine."

Medusa jerked in surprise before slinking back in fear as a tall goddess stepped out of a nearby clearing, her silver eyes cold and her mouth twisted into a deep frown.

Simon released his grip on Medusa's neck but settled his hands firmly on the scales of the tail wrapped around him.

"What are you doing here, Athena?" he asked a little less politely than a mortal probably should speak to an Olympian.

"I've come to retrieve my shield," she retorted blandly.

"Well, okay," Simon huffed. "Feel free to piss off after you grab it."

She rose an eyebrow at him, perhaps in befuddlement. As a feared daughter of Zeus, Athena was not used to being talked at in such a manner.

"Please don't anger her," Medusa whispered, shame burning on his face and terror bubbling in his gut.

Unfortunately, that only seemed to anger Simon more.

"And if you're so fucking offended by people taking pleasure in each other than maybe you shouldn't be walking in on them," he growled.

"And maybe you shouldn't be involving yourself in sexual conduct around things that belong to a virgin goddess," she responded back sharply.

"If you hadn't fucking cursed him for something that wasn't even his fault, then I wouldn't need a damned mirror to be able to look at him as we made love!"

"Oh, is that what he told you?" she laughed. Medusa pressed his clawed hands over his ears, not wanting to hear her words or relive the experience that had ruined his life. "Did he forget to tell you of the boastful pride he and his family had? Of their thoughtless words about tempting gods because of his handsome looks and natural talents, all gifts issued by the gods themselves? Did he tell you about how he looked down at those less fortunate and set his eyes on things far above his station in life?"

Medusa wanted to pull completely away from Simon and hide himself away again, never to grace the sun-kissed earth again. What had he been thinking in leaving his ruins and tasting a life away from the perpetual suffering? Simon's firm grip on his tail kept him from following through with slithering away and he could hear the firm and earnest words spoken in response to the goddess.

"Just because a person makes mistakes doesn't mean that they deserve to suffer! And no one deserves to be raped regardless of how good or terrible they are!"

Athena snorted in amusement.

"This mortal _seduced_ Poseidon, young one. He was not some hapless-"

"I did not!" Medusa shrieked in a mixture of horror and rage. How could she think such a thing?! "I ran to your temple and begged for your help because you are a goddess of war! I was untouched and sought the help of virgin goddess and you did nothing to protect me from him!"

She looked surprised by his words and Medusa felt himself replaying the events in his mind again, trying to see how it was possible that she could not have known. It had been the most frightening moments of his life, knowing that the brother of Zeus himself was coming and he was powerless to resist, only hoping that a goddess as powerful and wise as Athena herself could stop what was coming. And then the terror of the assault itself on the temple floor, weeping before the statue of the goddess.

Simon's hand rested against his arm and those human shoulders stiffened as Simon once more caught himself from turning to face his lover and those petrifying eyes. Moments like these were some of the worst with Medusa desperately wanting to be comforted without being reminded how much of a monster he really was.

"I will be taking my shield back," Athena finally stated as she looked out towards the sea. A storm seemed to be brewing at the horizon and it might have been a summoning call from Zeus himself. "Please refrain from indulging yourself in temples and you should be fine," she offered before strapping the defensive tool to her arm and fading into the godly realms.

The two males stared at where she had been before Simon grabbed a clod of dirt from the ground and lobbed it at that space in annoyance.

"What a bitch," he grumbled before offering a soft caress to the tail he was still wrapped up in.

"Such are the gods," Medusa sighed miserably. He felt filthy and for more reasons than the drying stickiness between them. "Let us wash up, godling."

Simon squeezed his eyes shut and twisted back around before he reached up and took hold of that face with his searching hands. He stretched up on tip-toes for that mouth and the creature gave in to the show of affection. Medusa leaned down to meet those offered lips and fell into the peaceful rest he had only ever been able to find with this infuriating man.

"I love you," Simon murmured against his cold lips and Medusa felt that the gods could just go fuck themselves so long as he had this one in his arms.

"You are ridiculous," he responded between kisses.

Simon laughed softly and pulled back before he softly peppered kisses against the head snakes again.

"And I love all of you darlings as well," he added with a crooked grin, eyes still firmly shut. "But I have to admit that Medusa is my favorite."

"Ridiculous," Medusa laughed, his grin wide enough to expose his fangs.

His hands carefully stroked the demi-god's shoulders and upper arms, grateful for the unyielding affection and support. Never in an epoch would he have thought that he'd get a chance to tell off the goddess of his afflictions and live to tell about it. He felt more alive than he had in so long, even more so because this precious thing in his arms actually seemed to love him. He couldn't doubt it anymore.

"What are you thinking?" Simon asked as he accepted the tight squeeze of reptilian arms and tail.

"I'd like you to call me by...by my real name."

"W-what?"

Medusa buried his head against the warm neck and nuzzled the freckled skin there. It had been a long time since he'd thought of his real name, the one gifted to him by his birth mother.

"Medusa is the name given to me after I was turned," he explained, not moving away from the soft skin and taste of sweat.

"That's pretty fucking terrible!" Simon retorted incredulously. "It's not enough to be assaulted by one god and cursed by another, but then they took your name away?!"

The creature shrugged.

"The gods are not always benevolent, Simon."

A chorus of hisses agreed with him and Simon ran his fingers over the agitated snakes to calm them down and rub against the dark creature's scalp.

"Tell me your real name," he muttered softly, "and I'll never call you Medusa again."

He hadn't uttered that name in so long that it felt foreign forming on his lips, but Medusa wanted to tell Simon. He wanted to be known more fully, showing all the parts of himself to the one who hadn't hesitated to risk his life alongside him or to even lie with his hideous form.

"My name is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch," he whispered. "But my friends used to call me Baz."

A kiss was pressed to his cool temple.

"Baz," Simon sighed happily. "It suits you."

*****

"I'm sure you can understand why he's a bit hesitant to be in a temple," Simon explained as he was urged forward by the excitable Oracle.

"Yes, I know, but the goddess insisted that she needed the two of you to visit her temple today!"

"It's useless to argue with Penelope," Baz sighed as he slithered behind them, completely used to following behind Simon even with the blindfold perpetually wrapped around his eyes. He could recognize that heartbeat anywhere. "She'll drag us there bound and gagged if she has to."

"Of course I would!" Penelope agreed. "It's usually only Apollo who shares the messages with me, so to be honored by a visit with the queen of gods herself is just amazing! I'm not going to miss out on this because you two are reluctant!"

"You'd be reluctant too if the gods tended to curse you," Baz shot back dryly and he could almost feel the Oracle rolling her eyes.

"Maybe they have another quest for us?" Simon questioned.

It had been a few months since they finished their original quest together and Simon had felt like Zeus wasn't quite finished with him yet so maybe he was right? Why would the gods ever do their own damned jobs when they could strong arm non-deities into doing it for them?

"I hope that I at least get the Elysian Fields in death for all of this," he grumbled unhappily and Simon laughed prettily.

"Of course you will, my love. I don't intend on spending the afterlife without you."

Baz felt the blush burn against his greenish cheeks and the snakes wiggling around his head did their best to swoon. That damned mortal was going to be the death of him if he kept up that mushy stuff.

The scent of burnt offerings and hawking vendors informed the dark creature that they were drawing close to the square of temples. Temple prostitutes could be heard offering their services but they all wisely stayed away from the hero Simon and his scowling partner. In the few months that they'd been living together outside of the city limits there had only been a couple of people foolish enough to think that they could rid the island of the terrible monster.

All of those fools were now decorating his and Simon's front lawn and there had been no more attempts in or out of the city.

"Come through this way," Penelope ordered and the two males begrudgingly followed her into the temple of Hera.

Baz wouldn't have bothered except that he was concerned that slighting another goddess would probably result in a much worse punishment than showing up for her summons would.

Simon pulled himself from Penelope's hand and slowed down until he was standing beside his lover and entwining their hands. His warmth was especially comforting as they entered into the darkened building, away from the sun that kept the cold-blooded Baz warm. The scent of incense was much thicker in the worship room and got even heavier as they stepped into the small curtained space of the Oracles. The creature's eyes were completely blinded by the blindfold, but his sensitive skin could pick up the slight drop in temperature that indicated they were in an even darker space.

Not needing to walk anymore, Baz coiled his large tail around himself to keep others from tripping or stepping on him as well as to retain some heat. Simon settled back against him, a much appreciated source of constant warmth.

"Alright, please just relax," Penelope said as she shifted around to settle on her stool and lit up another stick of incense. "She will be here in just a moment."

Simon rolled his eyes and looked back at his lover who was trying very hard not to fidget too much. Why didn't Hera just pop on over like the other gods had? He was a demi-god, son of her husband, and Baz was a cursed creature of their own creation. It's not like they were frail humans or something. Still, there must be some significance to being called into the temple, so he decided to refrain from saying anything else. He also didn't want to get Baz even more anxious than he was, so he trailed teasing fingertips over the scaly flesh he was currently perched on.

It had been a delight to learn that the tail of a gorgon-like creature such as Baz was full of all kinds of erogenous zones and he was always trying to find new ones to drive Baz crazy with. A sharp flick against his thigh from the tip of the tail warned Simon that his lover knew what he was up to.

"Thank you for coming to my summons so quickly," came an unfamiliar and smokey voice. Simon blinked as he saw Penelope's head loll back and to the side for a moment before she straightened up and spoke with fluttering eyes.

"Hello," he greeted back cautiously. "What can we do for you?"

A smile too sharp for Penelope's friendly face curled on those lips.

"What makes you think that I would need anything from you, great Simon?"

"Well, gods don't typically make social calls," he retorted back, hands still stroking along the quivering tail comfortingly.

"This is true," Hera laughed through Penelope's mouth. "However, I think you'll be pleased to learn that I am actually here on the behalf of you two."

"Oh?" Baz blurted out in surprise.

"Yes. There's been some whispering in Olympus between myself and Zeus about certain events that have taken place between you two as well as individually. While I usually keep myself out of things that have to do with his bastard children the circumstances compelled me to step in."

"What circumstances?" Simon asked curiously.

"The two of you have been swearing loyalty and love towards each other, haven't you?" she chuckled and Simon felt his face go hot. "And I am the goddess of marriage."

The two males stammered but denied nothing.

"There's also the matter of Medusa's unfortunate transformation," she added casually.

Simon immediately put a protective arm around his lover and did his best to level a withering glare at the goddess.

"His name is Baz," he insisted firmly.

"Alright," she acquiesced. "I'm sure that the both of you understand the state of godly politics and how we are not infallible but we are proud."

"Yes," they both responded flatly.

"Then you can understand how some gods would want to hide the entire truth of a matter from other gods and how a goddess might respond in a way that she thinks is just due to the information she has."

Baz felt a strange anticipation in his stomach as the goddess spoke and he felt Simon's hand tighten against his tail. Was this a roundabout way of Athena _apologizing_? What the Tartarus?

Hera continued on. "Well, to put it bluntly it would be an embarrassment to the gods if they were to undo the curse of Medusa completely, but Zeus and I as the rulers of Olympus have decided that there is an acceptable degree of mercy that we can provide especially in light of the relationship that you two have taken."

"What does our being lovers have to do with anything?" Simon blurted out incredulously.

"It seems rather appropriate to me that since his cursed state was brought on by the lust of a god, the pure and true love of a demi-god should bring about a degree of relief from that same curse. Simon, how would you like to look into your husband's eyes without fear?"

They both gasped in shock and Medusa felt tears spring to his eyes.

"C-could you?" he gasped desperately. Would he really be allowed to truly relax around his lover and never fear accidentally killing him in a moment of softness or passion?

"H-husband?" Simon squeaked.

Hera laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "It is done. As the goddess of family and marriage I now proclaim the two of you husbands in this life and into the next if you so please. Baz, you are now released from the constraints of a half life and will become needful of nourishment and hydration. But as you are still a dark creature and will be hunted until the day you die, Zeus and I bestow upon you the ability to control your petrifying stare. May you protect yourself when needed, but otherwise enjoy your sight."

Simon twisted around and set his hands up against the blindfold. "May I?" he asked breathlessly.

Fear clenched at his stomach as well as the new feelings of hunger and thirst. What if there was a delay in the release of the cursed stare? What if he couldn't control it? What if he still hurt Simon?

"Baz, fear not," Hera offered kindly. "You will never be able to hurt Simon, even if you wanted to. His godhood will protect him now."

Nodding slowly, he felt the material drop from his face. Those silver eyes were still masked in the practiced clench of eyelids and Simon leaned up on his tip-toes to press soft kisses across the delicate skin of those eyelids and across the bridge of the nose.

"Let me look into your eyes, husband," Simon whispered huskily.

The swooning head snakes hissed in pleasure and Baz nodded once more before he drew in enough courage to finally look down into those wide eyes.

There wasn't a lot of light in the room as he had guessed, but the brightness of Simon's smile was more than enough to make up for the darkness. Those eyes were a lovely plain blue, and were set in a face so full of freckles and dotted with dark moles that they reminded Baz of the endless galaxy view he had been blessed to see the one time they rode atop the struggling Pegasus. He studied that face hungrily, and felt more elated as each second passed and no hint of stone spread across that lovely face.

"My love," he greeted softly, arms wrapping around Simon's waist and pulling him up closer.

"They are so beautiful," Simon sighed, hands holding that face he considered more precious than all others while staring into those eyes that shimmered more enticingly than polished silver. "You are so beautiful, Baz."

"I'm sure that the gods are not finished with the two of you," Hera chuckled. "But at least you may better enjoy each other regardless of what your futures hold."

"Thank you, goddess Hera!" Simon barely managed to remember, so struck with being able to actually see his lover's (now husband's!) face in all of its unobstructed glory.

"Y-yes, thank you," Baz stammered, not able to look away from his Simon's glowing face.

"May the gods continue smiling down on you both," Hera blessed. "You may kiss your husband to bind this oath."

Their hands clasped together and Baz leaned down to take those lips in his, forever and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr @WolfyWordWeaver if you'd like to chat or more. ;)


End file.
